


Awkward

by morereese



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 16 year old reddie, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, idk i wrote this in a few hours, loosely based on the song awkward by tyler the creator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morereese/pseuds/morereese
Summary: You look pretty, Rich, Eddie said, and Richie had to keep his overwhelmed emotions on the inside, only allowing himself to smile and pinch Eddie’s cheek on the outside. The things he went through for this boy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kat, Dawn, and Maddie I love y’all!!

It was going to rain, but Eddie insisted they stayed because there were so many different types of pretty flowers that grew in the barrens during the spring, he just had to see them all. Richie told him that it was going to rain, and he looked up at Richie with those puppy dog eyes and gave a little pout and Richie couldn’t say no to him. He knew Richie couldn’t say no when he pleaded like that. Fucker.

Richie didn’t even have a jacket, the only thing he was wearing was a flannel shirt over a graphic tee he threw on this morning, in a rush because he woke up late. His parents insisted that he was old enough now to be responsible enough to wake himself up. Turns out he wasn’t sometimes and he missed all of homeroom and half of first period. It was alright, though, because Ben was in that class with him and he filled him in when he got there. 

Eddie stuck flowers in Richie’s hair while Richie worried that the rain was going to fall soon, not really looking forward to getting wet, today. Eddie had a light jacket on, and Richie knew his mother would throw a fit if he got soaked. Hopefully it would only drizzle. Eddie fixed his hair around the flowers so they would stay, smiling and picking more. Soon, Richie’s hair was filled with them. Eddie thought they looked good, so Richie took his mind off how he would have to fight them all out of the tangles in his hair later. They would get tangled, for sure.

 _You look pretty, Rich,_ Eddie said, and Richie had to keep his overwhelmed emotions on the inside, only allowing himself to smile and pinch Eddie’s cheek on the outside. The things he went through for this boy.

They’d moved on from roses ages ago, the newer patch of different flowers that Eddie made himself home in as he laid down and dipped his face down to smell tickling the freckles on his face. He smiled and hummed, kicking his feet and closing his eyes as he smelled some more. This looked like his home. He fit in so well with the flowers Richie thought maybe he was going mad. He was beautiful, eyes looking over to Richie, lips pulled into a sweetly content closed mouthed smile. They were here to look at the flowers, not for Richie to marvel at just how gorgeous Eddie looked laid out in the flowers like that, teasing Richie and testing his patience, per usual. Richie wondered if he was aware of how fucking tantalizing he was, the way he pulled his lip between his teeth as he held a flower up to his nose and smelled, the way his knees spread while he was laid out, almost like they were screaming for Richie to lay between Eddie’s thighs and kiss the breath out of him, run his fingers through hair was that was cut short enough so it wouldn’t curl just yet, taste the inside of his mouth, taste all of what he had to offer.

It began to drizzle whenever Eddie held a weird purple flower up to Richie’s nose to smell, saying some shit about how they crushed flowers up to make perfume. Richie wasn’t even sure if that was true, but whatever.

It didn’t stay drizzling for long, instead turned into light rain, and Richie insisted they leave, again. Eddie went, reluctantly, cursing the rain for all that it was, trailing close behind Richie with his hands in his pockets. Richie hated to see him sad to go, wished the rain would go away so they could stay and Eddie would stay happy.

“We can go back tomorrow, if it isn’t raining, Eds,” Richie says, and Eddie shrugs his shoulders.

It began to rain harder and Eddie moved closer to Richie, ducking his head, nearly knocking Richie over with how he was pressing himself into Richie’s side like that. Richie didn’t know whether to keep his arm at his side or put it around Eddie, so he just kept it at his side, heating beating a little faster at the thought of holding Eddie around his waist. He hoped Eddie couldn’t hear.

They were getting close to Richie’s house, and Eddie began to walk slower. Naturally, Richie slowed down, too. He would shift the rotation of the earth for that boy, of course he was gonna slow down. Eddie still wouldn’t lift his head, but if he did, Richie was sure he’d see a frown on his face.

They were in front of Richie’s house, now, and Richie asked Eddie what was wrong, putting a hand on his shoulder. Just like Richie assumed, Eddie had a frown on his face whenever he lifted his head.

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and said something about not wanting to walk home alone because it was dangerous, and Richie couldn’t say no. He didn’t really want to stay out in the rain any longer, but he also didn’t want Eddie to have to walk home alone when he was afraid. He didn’t mind walking back by himself.

Instead of Richie’s hand just staying by his side like it was before they got to Richie’s house, Eddie put it over his shoulders and happily tucked himself under Richie’s arm, fingers falling away from Richie’s slowly, sort of reluctantly.

Eddie avoided walking home by himself at any cost these days, because Henry Bowers chased him through town when him and his goonie friends caught him alone when he was fourteen. He tripped and scraped his knees and palms up pretty badly, but he got away. He knew his mother would freak out, so he went to Richie’s house, instead. Maggie patched him up and sent Richie to take him home, giving them both kisses on the head before they left. His mom nearly passed out with anger when she saw the band-aids on his knees and palms, swore to the Lord that Richie caused it and yelled at him to get off her porch. That bitch. Whatever.

They stood on Eddie’s front porch, soaking wet and dripping, pulling away from each other. Eddie made no moves to open the door or say goodbye, so Richie did.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Eds,”

Eddie didn’t say anything, just reached up and took the lobe of Richie’s ear between his thumb and the side of his index finger, tugging softly and rubbing it. There was no emotion on his face, and Richie was overwhelmingly confused, wondering what the fuck was going on. Eddie was acting weird as fuck. Weirder than usual. Richie thought maybe he should touch Eddie, too. He brought his hand up to run it through the shorter hair on the back of Eddie’s head.

Fuck, this was awkward. They were on Mrs. K’s front porch touching each other like this, like they were closer than _just friends._ Eddie was driving him crazy. He was in love and he was on fire all over, beneath his skin and inside his tummy, from the tips of the toes to the end of his nose and each strand of his hair. His knees felt weak, because it felt like Eddie was pulling him in. Was he pulling him in? Eddie was pulling him in and leaning up on the tips of his toes until their lips locked. It felt like a dream, Eddie’s lips against his. The kiss didn’t last long, just a few seconds before Eddie was pulling back. Richie’s eyes went wide, and Eddie looked up at him with worried eyes. No words were said between them as they stared at each other.

This was awkward, and Richie pulled away, tearing his eyes away, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking his feet.

“It’s past curfew. I have to be home,” Richie says, and Eddie nods, pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket and turning away to unlock the door. Eddie didn’t turn around to look at him, just left him on the porch as he closed the door behind himself. 

Richie stood and tried to figure out what just went on for a little bit, staring down at his converse with a frown on his face.

He walked home fast, pulling all his clothes off once he was inside his room and going into the bathroom to shower. He looked in the mirror, his hair heavy with rain, flowers of all colors tangled in his hair, just like he thought they’d be. He sighed and picked them out as best as possible, some of it still stuck. He hopped in the shower and washed his hair, trying his best to get Eddie off his mind even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

Richie avoided Eddie for two days before Maggie figured something was up. Eddie came over nearly every day, and two days without that must’ve been suspicious in her eyes. She was a little too observant, but Richie couldn’t lie to her when she asked him what was up.

“Me and Eddie kissed.”

“You _kissed him?_ ” 

“More like _he_ kissed _me,_ ” Richie rolled his eyes, “He must’ve thought I rejected him, or something. He didn’t say anything to me.”

“Well, _did_ you reject him?”

“ _No!_ Why the fuck would I do that? I was just startled. I went from thinking that he’d never kiss me to being kissed by him and I had to take some time to process everything, and he fucking left me standing on his porch!”

“You’ve gotta call him, Rich,” Maggie said, tipping her head forward and raising her eyebrows at him.

“Talking to him about it is gonna be so fucking awkward and embarrassing,” Richie groaned.

“Sometimes that’s how it has to be if you want to fix things.” Maggie kissed his head and left him to think.

He fought himself for a moment, trying to decide whether he should take his mother’s advice or not. He decided that he should, getting up reluctantly to pick the phone up and dial Eddie’s house number.

It rang for a moment before Eddie picked up and said hello.

“Eds,”

“Oh. Richie.” He sounded disappointed, and Richie couldn’t lie, it hurt to hear Eddie say his name like that. “What do you want?”

“Were you expecting a call from someone else?” Richie asks, genuinely curious.

“Why is it any of your business?”

“I don’t know, I was just wondering. You sounded disappointed that it was me calling,” Richie laughs softly, swallowing hard because he felt like he was going to cry. Fuck his sensitive emotions.

“I asked you what you want.”

Eddie sounded so pissed at him. He was ripping Richie’s heart out with each word he spoke.

“I called to say i’m sorry. I know you think I rejected you, and I know I hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry. It wasn’t trying to brush you off, Eds. I liked the kiss, it was just so sudden…”

“Well, _why_ did you look at me like that? Why did you just continue on like nothing happened? You _hurt me,_ Richie.”

“I _know._ Fuck, I know. I’m so, so sorry, Eds. I didn’t mean to,”

“Well, you _did_ . And then you _avoided me_ for days. How do you think I felt?!” Eddie was screaming at him, and tears filled Richie’s eyes. He felt so fucking stupid, not even considering Eddie’s feelings. He didn’t even think about how selfish he was being.

“I’m _sorry,_ fuck. I can’t say much more than i’m sorry, because I am, Eds,”

“Come over and show me just how fucking sorry you are.”

The line went dead, and Richie pulled the phone away from his face, hanging it up and running to put his shoes and a jacket on.

“I’ll be back, ma!” He called, not waiting for a response before he was sprinting out the door and down the road.

He climbed up to Eddie’s window as fast as he could, tripping and falling as he stepped through, the toe of his converse getting caught on the frame.

“You fucking idiot, what are you-“

Richie didn’t even give Eddie time to speak, standing up and crashing his lips into his. Eddie nearly fell backwards, and Richie put his arms around him, keeping him up as Eddie’s hands came up to tangle his fingers in his hair, tongues sliding together. Richie led Eddie over to the bed and went down with him, their lips parting momentarily before Richie kissed him again, licking behind his teeth quickly before kissing his jaw and neck. Eddie was letting out the sweetest noises, leg hooking around Richie’s hip, fingers tugging at his hair. This is what Richie wanted to be doing three days ago.

Eddie pulled Richie back by his hair, breathing heavily. “Fuck, Rich. What’s gotten into you?”

“You told me to show you just how sorry I am,”

Eddie smiled and brought him down for another kiss. 


End file.
